Surprise!
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Yukina has been avoiding Kisa these past few days and Kisa can't help but get suspicious! And his doubts are piling up each day... let's see what Yukina has been up to! Almost lemon scene.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: This is a first person view of Shota Kisa~ I hope you guys like it! :) **

I sigh again as I read the text Yukina sends me. He cancelled today's 'date' because he has 'stuff' to do at college. I would excuse him if he properly told me if it's homework or some project, but nope. He tells me vaguely what he does and thinks it's enough.

It's never enough.

Takano complains loudly about some mangaka's missing pages and Hatori gives me a meaningful glance. I shrug, not knowing what he wants. I can see Takano sigh from the corner of my eye. Instead of asking me, he asks Onodera, the new guy. _Ah_, I think,_ the new guy's getting more opportunities and more attention_. I wonder when I was like that too - fresh out of college and ready to work. I must've been naive to think I'd make it big. The thing about Onodera and Takano that annoys me is that they are young, ambitious, and lucky. Maybe bad luck is what hit me.

They both remind me of Yukina, my handsome boyfriend.

I shake the thought away from myself and continue to work on my current mangaka's new manga (comic), but the idea is still floating in my head, like a gloomy cloud that's glaring at me from afar, waiting to attack my emotional side.

It's true I'm jealous of my young co-workers, but I'm never jealous of Yukina. Instead of jealousy, I'm amazed he can love an old man like me...

* * *

When I arrive home, there's a mini-second where I'm expecting Yukina's bright smile waiting for me, as he sometimes likes to surprise me. At those moments I joke to him that I shouldn't have given him a key. Of course I wish he'd be here right now, but I'd hate to be greedy. It's a miracle he wants to be with me so I don't want to push it or demand anything extra.

But as I sit eating my convenient store food alone, I can't help but feel tempted to text him.

"Hey, what's up?" I text quickly and lay my cell phone next to my glass of water.

Texting him never gets boring - just the waiting time makes me anxious and I love it when my cell vibrates on flat surfaces. The buzz of a cell actually makes my heart skip a beat. I know it's strange, but I've grown accustomed to the sound.

Bzzzz, bzzzzz, bzzzz.

My hands immediately grasp the phone with avarice. I open the mail with a silly grin plastered on my face.

"Nothing," it says.

I frown in disappointment. All the excitement I put on a single text wasted on a short, curt reply. It was odd, though, he usually doesn't do this... his replies are usually elaborate and have tons of icons. Plus, if he is doing nothing then why did he cancel the date!? I text again, attacking the little letters on the touch phone.

"Ha? Nothing? Then why did you cancel our date?!" I add extra exclamation points, in efforts to make him feel guilty.

I place the cell back on the table. After a few bites of the same old food, the cell phone buzzes. Music to my ears, seriously. I grab the phone again and check what he says now.

"Oh, I am doing something now, college stuff. Sorry for cancelling the date."

I stare at the phone, thinking. At least he apologized. But again with this vagueness. I think of our recent misunderstanding about the girl who was helping him with costumes but I suspected he was cheating on me. _I shouldn't doubt his integrity again_, I warn myself. Even if it's the most surprising thing in the world that a shoujo, hero type guy like Yukina loves a short, old guy like me, I shouldn't doubt him. With this resolve, I finish eating and start working on extra work Takano handed to me.

* * *

I wake up realizing that Yukina isn't next to me. _Crap_, I think, _I regret kicking him out_. Living together with him is impossible thanks to our different schedules, but I do enjoy waking up to a handsome guy next to me. Not just any guy - just Yukina.

After getting ready for work, I send a quick text to Yukina asking about his 'college stuff'. I turn my phone on silent just so I don't get my hopes up. If he's busy and can't text, while I desperately wait for a reply, it'll only hurt me. The dilemma was that what if he texts me instantly and I just don't know. Either way, I turn it on on quiet mode and try to look forward to work. _Maybe teasing Onodera will keep me busy_, I think with a smile.

When I get to work, just my luck my entertainment is sick. Onodera took a day off today. But luckily Takano is sick too, so Hatori, Mino, and I work quietly. I work best with Mino, since he is generally calm and relaxed at work. Although we all go through a hellish cycle of work, Mino seems especially relaxed on normal days. I finally dare to ask him if he has a lover, something that I have secretly wondered for a long time.

"Yes," he smiles, still looking peaceful.

Wow! He does have a lover! What if he's married? "Are you married?" I blurt out. Hatori looks over at us too, probably curious to hear the answer too.

"No, we can't get married," he says, unaffected by my straightforwardness.

"Why?" Hatori and I both chime.

Mino looks at us both and laughs. "Because we're both guys."

_Woah, I did not expect that_, I think. Hatori has the same look I probably have; respect, yet a little shock. Weird. I only respect Mino because he's brave to admit that to his co-workers. In fact, admit it to other people. I wouldn't dare tell anyone about Yukina. This secret I'm willing to take to my grave.

"Ah, okay," I tell him, smiling to let him know I'm 100% supportive of it. I feel like Mino accepts the gesture as the way I intended it. However, as we both look at Hatori, expectant, he says nothing and continues working, typing away with speed on his computer.

* * *

During my lunch break, I finally check my phone, impatient and curious of the reply. However, there are no replies and I see my wallpaper on my cell phone. I glare at it for a while and wish a random text will show up, but I'm deluding myself. When break time is over, I turn off my phone completely. I'm scared I'll be tempted to keep checking the screen every five seconds, which I sometimes do when I wait for Yukina's replies.

* * *

He replies after my work is finished at 8pm. He texts me that his college 'stuff' is still keeping him busy and he won't be able to see me again today._ The text was sent too late,_ I think as I arrive at the bookstore he works at. I still walk in there, since I'm already here. I gaze at the books and see if my mangaka's comic books are selling or not. I can see Onodera's author's works in front of the gallery. And of course there is the section Yukina created with all of my works. I smile every time I see it, the effort and skill he poured into building the box type gallery and the fancy banner. He even has the books piled up in a pattern and the books on top make a 'K'. Teenage girls will think the 'K' stands for the author's name Karen, but I know better. He did it for me.

Feeling lonely without him here, I walk out of the bookstore and walk home, taking the train.

In the train, I hear this annoying kid complain to his mom all the time about his DS game and how he wants the new Pokemon game. No one else seems irritated by the boy, but I am. Finally a guy calms the boy down by saying that the new Pokemon game is nothing compared to what he's playing right now. I look at the boy and am expecting him to say, "so what?" or something rude, but the boy acknowledges the comment the older guy made and nods. I'm relieved at how easily the guy handled the boy and look up to see Yukina standing there.

"Yukina?!" I yell, and everyone on the train stares at me, including Yukina.

"Ah, Kisa-san," he says._ He doesn't look guilty_, is the first thing I think.

He looks exhausted.

As he walks over to my seat and sits next to me, I notice the bags under his eyes. _They are almost grey_, I observe.

"Are you going home?" He asks me before I can even gather my thoughts.

I nod, still busy scrutinizing his face. He also has paint on his cheeks and a peck of red on the side of his nose. He had a pretty face, so no one would dare say something about the paint, but that still didn't mean _no one_ should tell him about it.

"You have paint on your face," I tell him and give him my handkerchief. I would wipe it myself if we weren't on a public train.

"Oh, so that's what it was! People were looking at me strangely," he laughs. He takes my handkerchief and successfully gets all the stains except for the red on his nose.

"Well, of course they'd look! Such a handsome guy with paint on his face," I reply, taking my handkerchief back. He'll notice the red when he gets home. Hopefully. "So, what were you doing at your college?" I ask now, getting into important matters.

_Is it just me or did he just look away_, I question suspiciously.

"Ah, I was... painting," he tells me. Clearly he's betting on the fact that I didn't notice the mini-pause.

If he is betting on that, then he doesn't know me.

"What were you painting?" I continue.

"Something," he avoids it. He avoids the question and looks down this time. Two strikes.

"Is it for a grade?" I kind of give up with this question.

"No...," he trails away. "Kisa-san, how was work?"

Ah, no good, I'm getting even more suspicious now. If it isn't for a grade, then why is it so important to him that he isn't willing to tell me about it? Was it another forced project on him? With his good nature, it doesn't surprise me.

We talk about my work the remainder of the time on the train until my stop comes first. I leave and wave to him. I walk home alone and restrain myself from thinking about bad thoughts. I will not doubt him. Not again.

* * *

The next morning, I'm in super doubt mode already. I had a dream that Yukina was meeting with his professor secretly and having an affair. In the dream, the professor was a tall, dark beauty with long curly hair and gorgeous long legs. Yukina was making out with her and I couldn't see the professor's face clearly. I want to go to his college again and see if there's a teacher like that...

Argh, my jealously and suspicions are taking over my actions again.

I calm myself down and tell myself it was only a dream. After a few moments of scolding myself on relationships and trust, I head out for work, sending the usual morning text. The phone buzzes instantly this time, making me smile.

"College stuff again - sorry, can't meet again. I will make this up!"

I glare at the tiny screen. If I had money, I would throw this phone under the train and buy a new one. Since I'm barely surviving in this economy, I choose not to do that and just squeeze the shit of it with my hands, clutching the phone in anger. I'm frustrated, physically and mentally.

* * *

And going to work doesn't make it any better. Both Takano and Onodera are here today and both are beaming. Whatever drug they're on sure is strong - they both work ridiculously fast today and finish before anyone else. In fact, they start taking Mino's work and he gets to go home early. I gawk at them for a while. Hatori, as usual, says nothing and continues his own work, not letting them take over his turf. I readily give them my load and go home early too.

Instead of going home, I decide to stalk Yukina at his college. And I beg to fate that the professor from my dream doesn't exist.

When I arrive at Yukina's college, I walk into the main office. They give me the directions I need to get to the art department. Who knew that his college had the largest art department in this area? I should've guessed. I walk the halls slowly, observing the interesting murals on the whole. Cool how some areas are painted, some are sketched, and some have ceramic pieces glued into designs. They've clearly invested art into the school itself.

With more curiosity, I walk faster towards the art room Yukina specifically is in, the painting class. I peek in first, making sure I'm not dyslexic and have the wrong room number. _Luckily it's the right room_, I think as I find Yukina hovering around this canvas. I can't exactly see the painting, since it's facing his way.

I'm about to say hello, but falter as I see a beautiful woman walk behind Yukina.

She has curly long hair.

I see her place a hand on Yukina's shoulder with a relaxed posture and comment on his painting. He doesn't flinch or get bothered at her touch. He almost seems used to it.

I want to walk away, but I'm frozen at this horrible spot. Finally, getting tired and too jealous of seeing them together, I start to leave, but bump into someone.

Yukina and the woman see me.

With a flushed face, I run away.

Being the shoujo-type hero he is, Yukina follows me outside. I run under the shade of trees, thinking he won't find me in the safety of trees. However, he does and grabs my hand to stop me from running anywhere else.

We stare at each other for a while, huffing for air. I bet I ran half a mile, the campus is that huge.

I refuse to talk after I catch my breath.

"Why are you here?" he asks me, grabbing both of my hands now.

I look away. I'm sticking with no talking.

"Kisa-san, tell me, why are you here? Did you take a sick day?" He asks again, more concerned this time.

"Not a sick day, I got to leave early," I tell him, giving in only for this answer, scowling.

"So why did you run away just now? Are you embarrassed of getting caught?" He smiles.

"Who's getting caught here? What were you doing with that professor!?" I throw at him randomly. Damn it, my mouth won't shut up.

He stops, taken back. Was it guilt that surprises him to a shock or was it genuine shock?

"Are you suspecting me of cheating?" He asks me, slightly disappointed. Okay, so maybe I'm wrong?

"Yes because that professor is so close to you and you don't mind at all!" I tell him honestly. Seriously, I should shut up now, but I don't. "And you've been avoiding me for these past few days and not giving me a single good excuse why! 'College _stuff_' doesn't count! How vague can you get, baka!"

I pause after the insulting word. Shit. He's going to hate me now. Now I've really done it.

However, he just looks at me for a while. Finally he drags me with his hand still in mine. Along the way I obviously complain, nag, and even try to pull away a couple of times, but he manages to take me back into the class where he was working. We walk in front of his canvas this time and first he points at the woman.

"'She' is a 'he'," he says flatly. "And this is my painting I've been working on." The transvestite waves at me and winks. I look away, mortified for doubting Yukina and look at the portrait he's pointing at.

A painting of a naked body.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

My naked body.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. My face is probably the deepest shade of red right now and I feel my head throb in embarrassment. I definitely look like a retard or an idiot.

"Yes, that's you," he smiles, whispering the words only to me.

All my weird illusions melt as I gaze at the colorful naked me. It was me on my bed, the same color of my bed sheets. I was sprawled on a wide canvas, one leg bent close to my hip, the other one stretching out. My chest was fully detailed - every rib, every muscle, and even my nipples were colored vividly. It was as if someone took a picture of me and blew it up. I'm awed, yet still embarrassed at the same time.

"What kind of paint did you use?" I ask curiously, walking closer to it. The paint still looks wet.

"Oil paint," he grins, leaning closer to me. "So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," I smile. The painting is perfect. Of course he even painted my penis, to which I'm going to be forever embarrassed about. "So, wait," I think now, "you said this wasn't for a grade, right?"

He nods and this time literally leans next to my ear. "This one is personally for you, to put in your apartment."

I blush again, surprised that Yukina would give me such a wonderful gift.

"Are you sure? You could sell this or even win an award off this!" I tell him options.

"Why would I sell a painting of you? I don't want others seeing you naked!" He yells abruptly.

I just noticed now that besides the tranny, there wasn't anyone else here. My face will be permanently red if he continues with this.

"Let's go home," I tell him, looking down. I hope he gets what I'm looking at.

"Okay," he smiles, "but I'm bringing the canvas with me."

I almost scowl, but nod my head instead.

* * *

After Yukina places the canvas somewhere in my room, I instantly grab his collar and kiss him hard. Oh god, how much I've wanted him, I think as I ravish his lips and tongue greedily. I try to take his clothes off, but he's already swiftly taken off mine and I blush as he begins to grope me. He pinches my nipples a little too painfully and I release the most awkward to listen to moan. He pushes me on my bed and we continue making out until I get hard again. I was hard in his classroom, thanks to his erotic painting of me. He notices this and smiles, pulling out of our passionate kiss.

"Get ready," he warns, smiling down at me.

* * *

I sigh in delight after a few rounds of hot, passionate sex. Yukina fell asleep after the 5th round, fully sated, while I still wanted more rounds. I let him sleep only because he looked drained from the previous nights he's worked on my painting. I smile at the thought. _My_ painting.

**Author: Sooooo soooorrrryy, no smex scene. :( Some Japanese words you'll need help on: Baka means stupid/idiot and mangaka means comic artist. Thanks for reading and please comment. ^_^ **


End file.
